


Hydrangeas and Lions

by greasyratwhore



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greasyratwhore/pseuds/greasyratwhore
Summary: I recently wondered about what if Chantry Sister could be a backstory option in Dragon Age and I decided to set this story in Kirkwall. Will Chantry Sister Emma stop being so wild? Will Cullen tame the feisty lass? Probably not but eh let's see. This is entirely for my own amusement and warning there is going to be smut. Probably an unhealthy amount of smut.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Hydrangeas and Lions

Another sunrise on the island city of Kirkwall meant another day of more Fereldens fleeing the blight and more worries for the Sisters of the Chantry. The Chantry in Kirkwall was known as a safe haven for all who wanted to pray for Andraste to shine her light on them or to simply ignore the deteriorating state of their home. The Sisters and Mothers did their best to ease the pain of the people but could only do so much with what little they had to work with. One Sister in particular had just finished her morning prayers and was planning on avoiding her chores as long as possible. Anyone who has met her could only describe her in a simple way so to speak. Sister Emma had a reputation for living life on the more vulgar side and not exactly acting as a member of the Chantry should.   
‘Honestly, these clothes are so boring. The Chantry has to have super fancy buildings but when it comes to attire why not just rags’ Emma thought as she walked out of the Chantry and was heading to the Gallows for two things. To look like she’s being kind, and to admire the templars and mage women. As she stepped into the Gallows many of the refugees and Templars alike looked at her since a few already knew full well why she was there. If anyone was paying attention they might even notice some rosy cheeks in the crowd. Emma approached some refugee children and she smiled at them saying in a soft tone “Don’t worry children, the scary Templars only care about mages and I doubt their faith would let them hurt such adorable faces.” The children simply stared at her and some looked exhausted from being forced to stay in the Gallows. She sighed as she turned and started to walk away from them mumbling to herself “Makers Balls this is a shit hole.” The Sister was unaware that she was being watched by a particular Templar as she was walking out of the Gallows. The man looked her up and down taking note of how the sun shined on her pale skin and the way her hips seductively swayed as she walked. He didn’t even realize it yet but he started to follow the enchanting Chantry Sister out of the Gallows and into a small alleyway between two buildings. The Templar was surprised when she turned, looking him directly in the eyes. It even caused him to blush a bit. Emma looked at the man taking in his handsome features and seeing that the Templar had followed her into this alleyway but he didn’t seem to have bad intentions so she decided to have some fun. She smiled as she said in that tone of hers “I see you’ve decided to follow me. Are you worried about my safety?” He started to stutter as she approached him but he suddenly snapped out of it when he felt her hand on his cheek and she whispered in his ear “Or do you want something more? Are you wanting to do something vulgar~” He glanced around before he placed a hand on her waist saying in a hushed voice cracking a small charming smile “I would love to. However could I please have your name first? I’m Charles.” She laughed a faint bit before saying “I’m Emma, it’s a pleasure to meet someone so handsome outside the Chantry.” Charles chuckled hearing her say then and he tucked some of her hair behind her ear as he says “And I never imagined meeting you like this Emma” He leaned down pressing his lips against hers and he found them surprisingly soft and warm. She just closed her eyes and let him take the lead since it was nice to not have to pull him down to get a kiss like this. Charles started to become more passionate as he deepened the kiss and had Emma pinned against the alley wall. When she had pulled back from the kiss for air Emma smiled as she moved one of her hands down to help remove his belt which caused Charles to get a bit turned on. She moved her hands down his pants once his belt was opened and she started to gently touch his member making him shudder under her touch. Emma couldn’t help but smile a little when she saw this proud Templar melt from her hand. His breathing became ragged when she took his sword out in the open and she kept touching him so softly, he felt the warmth of her hand and the cold of the air all at once and he wanted nothing more than to be inside of her already. She noticed his hungry gaze and she slowly moved so she could lift her skirts saying “You don’t like waiting do you...well, I can understand wanting to feel pleasure quickly.” Charles lifted one of her legs as he pressed her against the wall saying “I’m sorry but you’re right. You look beautiful like this and I want to make you mine.” Emma gasped when she felt him suddenly push inside of her and she quickly covered her mouth to stifle her moans as he started to move. Charles held her against the wall as he buried deep inside of her and he felt nothing but pleasure from the way her walls were clamping down on him. He kissed her neck and whispered her name in her ear with each thrust which made Emma feel like she was burning up inside. As his movements became rougher Charles started to kiss her lips while managing to say “Emma….Emma….I’m close.” Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and she bit her bottom lip as she felt him reach his limit inside of her and she felt nothing but bliss at that moment. He slowly moved and fixed his clothes before he warmly smiled at her saying “I think I might already lo-” He got interrupted by her placing her finger against his lips and she said “Sorry but I’m going to save you the heartbreak of loving me. I’m not one to be tied down. Ironic considering that I’m a member of the Chantry.” Emma started to fix her clothes as Charles frowned watching her then he turned and started to walk out of the alleyway as he said “Someday I’ll make you fall in love with me.” She laughed a little before she watched him walk away thinking ‘That’s what they all say.’ 

Once Emma finished making sure she was cleaned up she stepped out of the alleyway and was walking down the road towards the Chantry. She would love to drop by the tavern in Low Town but she wasn’t exactly dressed discreetly like she normally would be when she wanted to sneak a few drinks. Kirkwall seemed like the perfect place for a blasphemous person like her but Emma would love nothing more than to leave this city and see the world. When she was little she even wanted to be a bard and write songs about the heroes she grew up reading about. Emma joined the Chantry at 12 after an incident happened in her home village and now she can’t remember being anywhere else but this hell hole. She returned to the Chantry in time to eat lunch with her fellow Sisters and the Mothers, most of which were oblivious about her little adventures around town and her side business of smuggling Lyrium. Emma was unaware that the Templar that was second in command was investigating her little operation and was starting to suspect someone within the Chantry. After Emma had finished eating her meal she quickly slipped outback before one of the Mothers could stop her and when she felt the sunshine on her face it brought a smile to her lips. The dirty blonde girl, however, was stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and as she turned her head she noticed a head of curly blonde hair that seemed too cute for a Templar to have. Emma was left frozen for a moment as this man was looking down at her but she noticed that when she looked him in the eyes he quickly took his hand off her shoulder and seemed to stutter as he says “R-Right I’m sorry to disturb you Sister but you see I-I’m investigating something and wanted to ask a few questions…” She had never seen this Templar before because she knew she would remember a stuttering mess like this. Emma puts on a warm smile as she says “Of course but you can simply call me Emma.” The Templar fidgeted a faint bit before he stood proudly saying “And I’m Knight-Captain Cullen Rutherford, Sister Emma are you aware of any strange things happening?” She watched him for a moment before saying “Not that I’m aware of. Why? Have there been reports of a Sister having a secret affair with a mage or two? Because I can end that investigation right now.” Cullen kinda stared at her for a moment in disbelief saying “Who is doing that?” She smiled as she pointed at herself and said “Just me. I can’t resist a cute face.” He blushed a lot taking a few steps back from her as he says “T-That isn't something you should joke about!” Emma couldn’t help but laugh a bit at his reaction to her statement, she pushed some of her hair behind her ear before saying “I’m just teasing you Cullen. You have to admit your blushing face is quite adorable.” He took a moment to clear his throat and compose himself before managing to say “I will speak with you another time. Have a good day.” As he walked away Emma watched him and she didn’t entirely know why seeing him so flustered made her feel so warm inside.   
Emma found herself completely alone which was perfect for her plans. She had to adjust her robes before she attempted to climb up some crates next to a wall with a great view of Kirkwall. She struggled a bit since she hated doing physical activity in a Chantry robe. “Maker, this is so tedious! I should put a damn ladder here.” Emma said already a bit exhausted when she got on top of the wall and she let out a sigh of relief as she sat down. She looked out at the horizon and as the breeze tousled her hair the biggest smile grew on her face. As Emma sat up on that wall she had no idea that Cullen had turned to look back at the Chantry and when he saw the strange woman sitting in the sunlight like that it made his amber eyes stay focused on only her. He watched as her hair moved in the breeze and he noticed how pale her skin was and the fullness of her cheeks. Cullen didn’t understand why seeing her like that had left a part of him feeling entranced. As the sun started to set on the city Emma had climbed down from the wall to finally do some of her daily chores and Cullen had quickly walked back to where he should’ve been instead of staring at some strange Chantry Sister. As everyone was closing up their shops for the day and others were tucking their children into bed Emma sat in her room looking out her window at the sky. She stared up at the stars as she clutched a ring on a string she kept hidden underneath her robes and she thought ‘I’ll get out of here someday. I think I’m done waiting for you to come to save me Mother. It’s time I take matters into my own hands.’ Emma fell asleep that night unaware of the events that would not only change the world but would change her life forever. She slept with the moonlight shining down on her and the hydrangeas she took care of in her windowsill.


End file.
